


Meant To Be

by ebibunny



Category: Sweet November (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebibunny/pseuds/ebibunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end on top of the bridge, instead of opening his eyes to find nothing, he found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> so this whole brief plot suddenly showed up on my mind right after i finished the movie. hope you all like it! :D

No, he didn't want to let her go. He loved her. No matter her condition, he will never stop.

When she covered his eyes on the bridge, he did what he always does. Search for her. He waved the air and moved forward slowly, reaching for her.

She watched with a heavy heart seeing him reaching for her. Her lips quivered, yet she remained silent. She never thought that Moss would've changed with her unique ways. He was her sweet november. Her sweetest month indeed.

She never wanted him to go this deeply attached to her, but she didn't want him to remember her as the sickly woman that will soon fade away. No, she wanted him to remember her as the unique and carefree woman.

Then She started to walk towards the stairs that will part their ways. She stared downwards and held the banister. All of the sudden her neck was hurting and her head was pounding. She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes. Everywhere was hurting including her heart.

All of the sudden, a hand reached her softly.

"Caught you."

Moss. She wanted to break free, but she also didn't want to. Everything was confusing and she can't think straight with her sickness.

With the other free hand, Moss uncovered his eyes and stared at her. She was standing in front of him and staring downwards.

"Sara, please. Maybe we are meant to be. I love you, but i love you too much to let you go. Spend the rest of your life with me. I promise it'll be as carefree as your usual self."

She can't help herself anymore and cried.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you changed me, and i love it. You opened my eyes. You let me see the world in a wonderful way. You showed me that life can be beautiful, Not everything are boring and stressful. And you, just for being you. A special, unique, kind, lively woman. The one and only unique Sara.

"Who gave my clothes away on out first night," she chuckled. "Who gave Ernie because you always put people ahead of yourself. Who has dinner with Chaz and Brandon. Who walked the other's dog because it was fun instead of looking for money. And every special thing that you did."

She smiled behind her tears and caressed his cheeks. She relented and gave him what he wanted. She can be happy too with him by her side.

"Ask me again," she smiled.

He got the message clear.

"Marry me,"

She beamed at him, "yes."


End file.
